Cena Familiar
by PaulaWatson
Summary: Con la llegada de Hamish a la familia Holmes John decide organizar una gran cena familiar por noche vieja./ Este fanfic participa en el reto de Amigo Invisible de Scotland Yard.


Fanfic de intercambio para el amigo invisible de Scotland Yard. Este fic es para KiraXproject

Promt: Johnlock. Parentlock. A lgo lleno de azúcar y arcoiris por todos lados. Una cena familiar y por familiar digo a todo el paquete Holmes haciendo lo que ellos saben. Molestar a John.

Y el 31 llegó. Aquel día en que todos estaban conte tos y agradados de estar juntos y empezar el año rodeado de sus seres querido. Todos menos Sherlock, quien se negaba rotundamente a preparar la "cena familiar perfecta" que John deseaba.

El año nuevo tenía una nueva razón para celebrarlo, ese año, había venido al mundo Hamish, hijo de John y Sherlock. Aquel chiquillo rubio de ojos azules había llenado la casa de alegría y vitalidad y era el único arma que John podía utilizar para que Sherlock aceptase hacer la cena de navidad.

En lo que a su hijo se trataba Sherlock no se podía resistir, solo había que decirle "Por Hamish, hagamos que sea feliz" y Sherlock haría lo que se le pidiera.

Que aceptara no significaba que fuera a colaborar. John iba a prepararlo todo solo, como siempre, solo con la ayuda de la señora Hudson. La anciana, se había comprometido a traer el pavo y los canapés.

Todos debían venir, quería que Hamish pasara su primera Noche Vieja con todos sus seres queridos. Invitó a los padres de Sherlock, quienes acaptaron encantados, pasar un día con su nietecito era genial para ellos.

También invitó a Mycroft y a Lestrade, los invitó a la vez, ya que al ir a casa de Mycroft se encontró al detective inspector en pijama abrazando al político, una escena primeramente impactó a John pero estaba contento de que al fin hubieran hecho pública su relación.

También invitó a Molly.

Iba a haber muchos Holmes en la cena, así que esperaba que no hubiera problemas.

Y la noche llegó. Lestrade fue en primero en llegar, acompañado por Mycroft, traía consigo una botella de vino. Tras ellos, llegó Molly. Y después los padre de los Holmes. Media hora después llegó la señora Hudson, quien traía el pavo y los canapés.

—¡Qué grande esta mi nietecito! Estás mucho mas alto que el mes pasado—dijo la señora Holmes apretando uno de las rosadas mejillas de Hamish mientras todos miraban la escena enternecidos.

—Absurdo. Un niño, aunque esté en edad de crecimiento, no puede crecer "muchísimo" en un mes. Además, Hamish tiene 10 meses, no puede haber crecido muchísimo, aun es un pequeño bebe—dijo Sherlock a su madre.

—¡Ay Sherly! Tu tan observador y analítico como siempre. Estamos en víspera de año nuevo, alegrate— exclamó la anciana acercándose a su hijo. —Te mereces el cielo por aguantarlo—Le dijo a John, pues bien sabía lo difícil de tratar que era Sherlock.

Todos se sentaron a comer. Y como John temía, no tardaron en llegar los comentarios entre los hermanos Holmes. Mycroft atacaba a Sherlock con asustos insignificantes y el menor siempre intentaba defenderse metiéndose con el peso de este, aconsejándole que "Dejara de comer o explotaría y los mancharía a todos de sangre y vísceras".

Ante este comentario, Lestrade saltó en defensa de Mycroft, mientras Molly defendía a Sherlock. Los señores Holmes intentaban en vano parar a sus hijos, y la señora Hudson no hacía otra cosa que reírse a carcajadas.

¿Soy el único que cree que esto es una estupidez? Se lamentaba John internamente, mientras le daba el biberón a Hamish.

—¡Basta ya! ¿Es así como queréis que sea la primera Noche Vieja de Hamish? Myc, Sherly, me decepcionais—gritó la señora Holmes.

—Perdon madre, pero ya sabes lo insoportable que puede llegar a ser mi hermano—dijo Mycroft mirando a Sherlock con aires de superioridad—Probablemente este colocado, por eso esta así.

—¡Mycroft! Desde que Hamish esta aquí no mas hablar de drogas, y menos ingerirlas. Sherlock esta completamente limpio—exclamó John elevando su tono de voz.

En medio de la pelea, escuchado una risa suave proveniente del bebe. Mientras todos habían estado ocupados peleándose el se había entretenido manchándose toda la cara de comida. Cosa que aunque fuera asquerosa y antihigiénica les pareció encantadora. Y ese simple gesto por parte de Hamish hizo que todos se calmeran, dándose cuenta que los problemas por los que discutían no eran importantes, era mucho mas importante disfrutar de la familia y los amigos en esas fechas.

Y la noche continuó, mejor de lo que ninguno de los invitados hubiera esperado. Fue una de las mejores Noches Buenas que John había tenido jamás, rodeado de las persona que mas quería.


End file.
